Kado
by BakaMoe-Nyaan
Summary: Sakura ulang tahun, terus Gaara mau ngasih kado buat lu dia minta tolong Temari untuk memberi Sakura kado lu gimana reaksi Gaara saat Sakura memberi tahu isi kadonya? Penasaran?Yukk mari masuk!:3 /oneshoot/Ini Hadiah buat Ai-chan! :3 semoga kalian suka! RnR ya minna-chii


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Lagi-lagi saya hanya meminjam charanya saja~**

**Pair : GaaSaku**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship ,dll(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC , mungkin bakalan ada Typo , Aneh , Gaje , Abal ,dll(?)**

**Yosh!****selamat membaca minna-chii~ DLDR!~ _(:"3_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan... jangan lari lari.. nanti jatuh..."teriak seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5tahun yang berambut merah-Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ah..Maaf Gaara-kun.. Saku kira tadi Gaara-kun ninggalin Saku.. jadi Saku lari buat ngejar Gaara-kun.."jawab seorang anak perempuan-Haruno Sakura-berumur 5tahun yang warna rambutnya sewarna dengan bunga ke banggaan Jepang.

"Hn. Lain kali cari dulu makanya.."kata Gaara lalu mem-puk-puk Sakura.(?)

"Okiees! ayo Gaara-kun.. nanti telat!"ajak Sakura lalu menarik tangan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolah,

"Nee.. Minggu besok Haruno-chan ulang tahun kan?"kata seorang anak laki laki berambut merah lainnya-Akasuna Sasori-.

"Hontou? waah.. aku harus menyiapkan kado terbaik untuk Sakura-chan!"kata anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang seperti durian. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Waah..kalau begitu Kiba juga mau meberikan kado yang paling istimewa untuk Sakura-chan!"ucap Kiba lalu duduk disamping Sasori.

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?"kata Gaara ikut bergabung.

"Ne..ne..Gaara-chan tau Sakura hari minggu ulangtahun?"tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Memang ya?Aku lupa.. ada apa?"jawab Gaara.

"Gapapa kok! Naru cuma mau nanya kado apa yang harus naru beli untuk Sakura-chan"kata Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Iyaa! Aku juga mau nanya kado apa yang cocok!"Sasori dan Kiba ikut ikutan.

'Aah..Sakura-chan ulang tahun? aku harus memberikan apaaaaaa?'batin Gaara frustasi(?).

"Gaara-chan..Gaara-chan.."kata Naruto lalu mengucang guncang bahu Gaara pelan.

"Eh?iya?ada apa Naru?"kara Gaara kaget.

"Gaapapa kok! cuma mau ngasih tau Hinata-sensei sudah masuk kekelas.."ucap Naruto.

"Oh..Arigatou Naru.."kata Gaara tersenyum kepada Naruto dan memperhatikan Hinata-sensei di depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP~**

"Gaara-chan~ Mau pulang bareng Naru?"ajak Naruto.

"Ah..iya, tapi..apa Naru melihat Sakura-chan?"tanya Gaara.

"Sakura-chan sudah pulang bareng Deidara-nii..kenapa..?"

"Iie.. aah, ayo Naru kita pulang!"ajak Gaara lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Haai~"

...

"Lalala~ Kami sayang sekali...Doraemon..~"Gaara dan Naruto bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan lalu tertawa.

"Ne..lagunya seru ya Naru~ ahaha.."

"Iyaa..Naru suka lagu nya..Gaara-chan suka lagu itu?"

"Iyaa Gaara suka kok! Kalo ada Doraemonnya beneran pasti langsung Gaara peluk terus Gaara ajak main bareng bareng dengan Naru juga.."

"Waah..Naru mau main sama Doraemon..."

"ahaha.. nanti kita buat ya Naru.."

"Sudah yuk.. kita pulang.. nanti Naru di cariin Kaa-san.."ajak Naruto.

"Haai.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaara's House**

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri..ah Gaara-kun.. maaf tadi Temari-nee tidah menjemputmu ya.."kata Temari-nee.

"Tak apa neesan.. memang kenapa?"

"Err- Neesan tadi sedang mencari barang barang neesan yang belum pernah neesan pakai, dan ingin memberikannya ke Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan.."jelas Temari.

"Oh..ah ya.. Temari-nee Sakura-chan kan hari minggu ulang tahun.. Gaara harus meberikan kado apa ya?"

"Hm.. ah! aku tau! kamu ganti baju dulu kalau sudah siap, kita pergi ke konoha mall!"

"Ahh..benarkah?Okaay"kata Gaara lalu berlari menuju kamarnnya.

...

"Gaara..sudah siap?"teriak Temari dari luar.

"Iya.. sebentar lagi Neesan.."teriak Gaara dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tunggu di mobil ya.."

"Hai'..."

"Temari-nee.. maaf menunggu Gaara lama.."kata Gaara lalu menutup pintu mobil.

"Tak apa kok..sudah.. ayo..~"

Perjalan menuju Konoha mall hanya membutuhkan waktu 30menit dari rumah Gaara. jadi Temari dan Gaara tidak akan bosan untuk menunggu kapan mereka sampai di Konoha Mall. apalagi saat sedang Macet.

"Naah..Gaara ayo turun.."kata temari lalu keluar.

"Iyaa.."Gaara pun ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Nah ayo!.."kata Temari lalu menggandeng Gaara setelah mengunci mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Gaara mengganti pakaiannya, Gaara dan Temari langsungpergi menuju Konoha Mall. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai disana, karena jarak rumah mereka ke Konoha Mall hanya membutuhkan waktu 30menit(?).

"Gaara-kun, Ayo turun! kita sudah sampai!"kata Temari lalu melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai lalu membuka pintu mobil.

"Oke Temari-nee!"jawab Gaara semangat lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melopat ke luar.

"Hati-hati Gaara-kun.."ucap Temari lalu mengunci mobilnya.

"Gomenne..Temari-nee.."

Setelah masuk ke dalam Mall Temari dan Gaara menuju tempat PlayZone dan mencari seseorang disana.

"Shikaa!"teriak Temari lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh!Yo Temari!"teriak prang yang ada di sana lalu berlari menuju Temari dan Gaara.

"Ne, Temari-nee ini siapa?tanya Gaara bingung karena belum pernah meilihat orang di depannya sebelumnya.

"Ohiya!Gaara-kun belum tau ya?gimana kalau kalian kenalan dulu?"

"Hm..! Ano.. Sabaku no Gaara, yoroshiku Oniichan.."ucap Gaara sopan.

"Aku sudah tau kok! Nara Shikamaru! yoroshiku Gaara.."

"Nah, kalian sudah kenalankan? kalau gitu, aku pergi mencari barang yang cocok untuk Sakura-chan dulu ya! jaa~"kata Temari lalu berlari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya dapat juga! ne, Shika, Gaara-kun kemana ya?"

"Itu.. tadi dia bosan lalu dia bermain sendiri disana.."

"Gezz Shika!"kata Temari kesal lalu berjalan menuju Gaara.

Gaara yang sedang asyik bermain game menengok ke arah belakang karena dia merasakan seperti ada orang yang mengahampirinya.

"Ahh...Temari-nee..."kata Gaara lalu berlari meunuju Temari.

"Eh?Gaara kenapa gak ngajak Shika-nii untuk main?"tanya Temari lalu mengelus kepala Gaara pelan.

"Ih... Gimana Gaara mau ngajak Shika-nii! dia saja dari tadi membaca buku yang gak jelas itu!"kata Gaara lalu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Oh gitu.. yasudah! biar Temari-nee yang marahi Shika-nii nanti ya!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu mengajak Temari pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari-nee... Memang apa sih kado buat Sakura-chan.."rengek Gaara sambil menarik narik baju Temari.

"Apa ya? Nanti Gaara juga tau kok.."ucap Temari lalu mengedipkan salah satu matanya lalu meninggalkan Gaara.

"Errr..Temari-nee jahaaaaaaaaaat"teriak Gaara lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya.

"Ada apasih Gaara? Kamu berisik banget! kamu galiat Temari-nee lagi masak? hah?"teriak Temari tidak kalah kencang dari arah dapur.

"Gimana Gaara mau lihat? jarak dari sini kedapur kan jauh Temari-nee!"

"Eh?ehehe..Gomen.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Hari kemudian**

"Temari-nee...Baju Gaara kok gaada ya?"teriak Gaara dari dalam kamrnya.

"Ohiya.. Tunggu sebentar ya Gaara..."teriak Temari lalu mencari baju Gaara dan meninggalkan perkerjaannya.

"Iyaaaa.."

"Gaara, nih bajunya.. Maaf ya, Temari-nee lupa.."

"Tak apa kok.. Temari-nee bantuin Gaara pakai baju ini ya?"

"Sipp Kapten!"

Setelah Gaara memakai bajunya yang tak lupa di bantu oleh Temari, ia lalu bergegas menuju dapur.

"Temari-nee, ini Kado buat Sakura-chan kan?"

"Iya.. eh?Sudah jam segini.. ayo cepat ke rumah Sakura-chan"ajak Temari.

"Ayo..Temari-nee ikut ya.."

"Sip.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Home.**

"Otan-Ome ya Sakura-chan..."

"Happy birthday Sakura.."

"Otan-Ome ya Jidat..."

Gaara yang baru datang dengan semangat menarik tangan Temari.

"Sabar sedikit Gaara.."

"Ahh, Temari-nee.. ayo..Mana kado buat Sakura-chan?"

"Ini... hati-hati ya.. kalau butuh Temari-nee, Temari-nee di sana ya.. sama Itachi"kata Temari lalu meujuk tempat yang dimaksud.

"Okee.."

Setelah Gaara masuk kedalam rumah Sakura, Gaara sibuk mencari sesuatu sampai tidak mendengar panggilan seseorang.

"Gaara-kun..."

"Gaara-kun.. Heyy..."

"Gaara-kun no baka!"teriak Sakura karena kesal Gaara tidak mendengar teriakannya.

"Eh? Oh, Sakura-chan.."kata Gaara lalu berlari menuju Sakura.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-chan.. ini kadonya.."kata Gaara lalu memberikan Kadonya ke Sakura.

"Waaah.. Arigatou Gaara-kun.. Boleh aku buka?"

" Sakura-chan aja.."

"Sekali lagi Gaara-kun.. Eh? ini... BIKINI?"

"Kado dari Gaara apa Sakura-chan?"

"Etto.. ini.."kata Sakura lalu memperlihatkan kado dari Gaara.

"Waah... BIKINI dari Gaara bagus ya Sakura-chan! ahaha..."

"Kenapasih Sakura-chan?"kata Gaara lalu berjalan kearah Sakura.

"EH?Enggak kok.. err- Kadonya bagus.."bohong Sakura.

"Eh? masa'sih?"

"Iya!"

"Iya Gaara-kun.. kadonya bagus.. aku jadi iri! ahaha!"

"Memang apa sih Kadonya? aku belum lihat, karena ini yang belikan Temari-nee.."

"Err- ini...eh eh, tapi aku suka kok Gaara-kun.. Bikininya bagus.. bagus banget.."

"Eh?Bikini?"kata Gaara kaget.

"Iyaa.. tapi ini bagus kok Gaara-kun.. Aku suka.."kata Sakura lalru tersenyum kearah Gaara.

"Eh?eh?eer.. Sakura-chan, aku keluar dulu sebentar ya?"

"Iya, jangan lama lama ya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari-neeeeeeee!"teriak Gaara didepan Temar dan Itachi dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ada apa sih? kok mukanya merah?"tanay Temari bingung.

"Temari-nee.. aku malu tau!"

"Malu kenapa? kok bisa?"

"Ih... Temari-nee kok ngasih Sakura-chan bikini sih? aaarrrgg..."kata Gaara frustasi.

"Eh? bukanya itu bagus ya?"kata Temari sedikit menahan tawanya.

"AAAAHHH.. TEMARI-NEE NO BAKAAAAAAAA"Gaara pun malu dan frustasi(?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

Sebenernya Author yang baka ini bikin ff buat temen Author. waktu itu udah dapet ide.. eh, malah di ambil sama Anikinya Author.. /?/gausahcurhat/ (_w_)

Sebenernya juga Author sedikit ada masalah sama judul, pair , summarynya(?). dan gara gara itu, fict ini jadi gajelas usurnya.. /dibilanggausahcurhat/ (-A-)

Tapi tapi... saya udah bersusah payah menguras keringat ini butuh Ripiuw loh.. (?) jadi jangan lupa mampir dan ripiuw fict gaje ini yaaa senpai..(-/A\-)


End file.
